


Secrets, Spots, and Spies

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hope it doesn't come across as offensive, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Q also holds a miraculous. The problem with his costume being what his teen self wanted, though, is that he's changed his mind.
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Secrets, Spots, and Spies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alley Cat of London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159972) by [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien). 



When Q was fifteen, she was given a pair of earrings that changed her life. In a flash of light she became a masked superheroine. 

She loved the way the tight spandex accentuated her curves and the mask helped her feel more confident in a way she never felt in normal life. She especially liked the translucent shoulder capes that were reminiscent of a ladybug’s wings. 

And Q enjoyed doing small town heroics in her hometown of Swansea. But the heroics stopped when she went off to university. 

And with university came new changes. Q left college with new pronouns and a plan. Now at twenty-seven, everyone knew him by Q and everyone saw him as a man. (A man who still had spots but that’s a different story.)

He’d completely forgotten about being Ladybug until one day the earrings appeared on his bathroom counter. He put them on but didn’t activate them. Not until he was leaving work and happening too look up in time to see a helicopter beginning to spiral out of control. 

Quickly he ducked into a shadowed doorway and transformed in a flash of light. Then he leapt out, yo-yo flashing through the air to create a net between buildings and street lamps to protect the people below. 

It was only when the helicopter was caught and he was waiting for a proper rescue team to remove the helicopter that he realised the full extent of his transformation. He looked like his fifteen-year-old self, absolutely feminine and six inches shorter. 

With cameras clicking all around, he smothered the discomfort by telling himself it was the best disguise he could hope for. He used to worry his parents would recognise him behind the simple mask. There was absolutely no way anyone would think he was the quartermaster of MI6 now. 

Which was good, because the story of a spotted heroine catching a helicopter with a yo-yo and saving lives was replayed on the news for the next week and Ladybug’s face was everywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so my brain decided that this needed to be an entire universe. You can find my headcanons for everyone on [tumblr](https://spiritofcamelot.tumblr.com/tagged/miraculous-mi6)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Younger Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294777) by [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien)




End file.
